retour à la maison
by lisouarras
Summary: un Edward papa, amoureux et militaire... juste un petit OS...


Retour à la maison

Bonsoir les filles !

C'est encore moi pour une nouvelle aventure, un nouvel OS, j'ai voulu participer au concours Garde à vous contest… Celles qui me connaissent savent que je ne réponds plus de rien avec un Edward en uniforme…

Je suis désolée je n'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews de mon autre bébé… mais les vacances arrivent à grands pas… Je ne vous oublie pas….

Dans tous les cas, je veux juste dire un grand merci à mon amie Déborah…elle m'a poussé… (NdD : je vois pas de quoi elle parle… pousser à écrire… c'est pas mon genre -) ) Corrigé… Poussé… Exigé une suite… et j'ai failli la perdre pour une histoire de cravate… (NdD : Ah… la Cravate… j'aime les cravates… gris… pfff…) bref…je lui dis un grand merci ! Un merci spécial pour la charmante Melle Lizz… vous avez assurez les filles !

Sur ces belles paroles je vous souhaites une bonne lecture !

Lisa

 **PDV BELLA**

Enfin…

Après 16 ans de bons et loyaux services au sein de l'US Navy, sur l'un des plus grands porte-avions du monde, mon mari rentre enfin chez nous... pour de bon cette fois. Il va intégrer l'école de la base en tant que formateur pour les jeunes recrues.

J'ai envie de dire qu'il était temps, la situation devient critique à la maison. Élever trois garçons est compliqué "sans papa". Même si en toute objectivité, je trouve que je m'en sors pas trop mal, mais parfois j'en ai marre de jongler, seule, avec les activités des uns et des autres.

Je suis soulagée qu'il soit de retour.

Nous nous connaissons depuis notre enfance, et Edward a toujours rêvé d'être en mer. Mais pas comme pêcheur, non, monsieur voulait du risque, de l'aventure. Donc l'US Army, en particulier la Navy, était tout à fait appropriée pour qu'il réalise son rêve de gosse. Il s'est enrôlé dès la sortie du lycée.

Je suis tellement fière de lui, de sa carrière et j'ai tellement hâte de le retrouver, on ne s'est pas vu depuis six mois. C'est une période raisonnable quand on sait qu'il part aussi loin. Je suis tellement excitée de revoir mon sergent major !

Nous habitons sur la base navale de Norfolk en Virginie. C'est une base militaire assez vieille, mais malgré mon statut de "civil", je m'y sens bien. C'est chez moi, j'y ai mes amis, mon travail. Je suis la secrétaire d'un haut gradé depuis mes débuts sur la base. Je pense faire du bon boulot, puisque je suis encore là, X années plus tard !

D'ailleurs, on est vendredi et ma journée se termine enfin. Je suis en vacances pour 1 semaine à compter de ce soir, mon homme rentre demain… Et j'ai encore tellement de choses à faire : aller chercher les garçons à l'école, finir de nettoyer la maison et surtout me préparer. C'est là que le plus gros reste à faire.

Rapidement, je finis d'écrire un dernier rapport et m'assure que le **calendrier** du colonel est à jour avant d'éteindre mon ordinateur.

Je range mes **dossiers** sur le bureau, j'en profite pour regarder la photo d'Edward qui trône sur le côté de mon espace de travail. Il est si beau dans son treillis militaire sans un pli, son joli sourire en coin sur les lèvres et ses yeux verts qui brillent d'une lueur indéfinissable et au garde à vous en plus . J'ai tellement hâte de le revoir je prends mon sac et en quittant mon bureau, je passe devant celui du colonel Weber.

\- Au revoir mon colonel, lui dis-je avec un immense sourire collé au visage.

Le colonel est bien sagement installé à son bureau, il lève la tête dès qu'il entend le "mon colonel" et lâche un profond soupir.

\- Tssssss Bella Bella Bella, que vais-je faire de toi jeune fille? me demande-t-il avec un sourire timide.

\- Il y a bien longtemps que plus personne ne m'appelle "jeune fille" mon cher Richard. Bon j'y vais, ça va aller? Tu vas t'en sortir sans mes innombrables talents ?

Je ne plaisante qu'à moitié car je sais que mon absence va lui poser problème, et ce n'est que le début.

\- Mais non Bella, ça va aller, prend ton temps, je suis tellement heureux pour toi. Retrouve ce mari qui te manque tant et profite bien de la famille surtout, me dit-il avec tendresse.

\- J'y compte bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Je le quitte avec un petit pincement au cœur, j'adore Richard et j'adore mon job.

Je rejoins ma voiture et je prends aussitôt la direction de l'école. Les garçons sont vraiment énervés ce soir et je les comprends. Rosalie, en plus d'être une de mes meilleures amies, est la maîtresse de Peter et Alec, mes jumeaux de 4 ans. Comme tous les soirs, elle m'attend pour discuter un peu de nos journées respectives. C'est d'ailleurs à Rose que je demande de garder les garçons demain soir… les enfants sont ravis, Sam, qui a 9 ans, ne me parle que de la nuit qu'il va passer chez tata Rose et tonton Emmett depuis bientôt une semaine. Chaque occasion est bonne pour qu'ils passent du temps ensemble, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Arrivés à la maison, je donne mes ordres à ma petite troupe. Chacun a son rôle à tenir pour me donner un coup de main, à peine avons-nous commencer à tout ranger que je vois débarquer la patrouille de secours c'est à dire Alice, la sœur d'Edward, avec Bree, sa fille de 14 ans, et mes beaux-parents, Carlisle et Esmée. Dire que ce n'est pas un soulagement de les voir serait mentir. Je les adore et encore une fois ils me prouvent qu'avoir une famille est une chance en or !

Mes parents n'arriveront que demain midi pour assister à la remise de médailles d'Edward le soir même.

Ça va être un grand moment et toute notre famille sera là.

Je me rapproche d'Esmée qui est déjà en train de câliner les enfants et la sers brièvement dans mes bras en lui faisant passer toute ma reconnaissance. Tout le monde se met au travail. Carlisle, qui a fini sa carrière comme général dans l'U.S. Army, a pris Sam pour aller nettoyer le jardin, de son côté Alice est déjà en train de s'attaquer aux chambres avec Peter tandis que Bree entreprend de nettoyer la salle de bain.

Esmée est dans le salon pendant que j'attaque la cuisine avec Alec qui me suit comme mon ombre. En une heure tout est propre comme un sou neuf. Bien sûr tout le monde reste pour manger un morceau, tellement l'excitation est à son comble, je n'arrête pas de tourner en rond, décalant sans cesse le moindre bibelot. Je veux que tout soit nickel pour le retour d'Edward. Jasper, le mari d'Alice, nous rejoint un peu plus tard et nous voilà presque au complet.

Je vais enfin me coucher aux alentours de minuit car j'en ai profité pour prendre un long bain chaud et me préparer pour l'arrivée de mon homme : soin gommant, soin capillaire et épilation… bref la totale. Je veux être parfaite pour lui !

Je suis réveillée à 7h00 par des petits pieds froids collés contre mes mollets, si je compte bien il y en a 6, tout est normal alors.

Nous descendons prendre le petit déjeuner, le dernier encore à 4, je suis tellement impatiente d'ajouter un autre couvert à table. Nous sommes attendus à 10h00 sur le quai à bateau numéro 17. A 9h00, tout le monde est prêt, les visages sont propres, les tenues aussi, je me suis habillée avec une jolie robe noire, mes ballerines à petits talons préférées ainsi qu'un petit gilet blanc. Je suis à peine maquillée et j'ai relevé mes cheveux en un chignon bien serré car au bord de l'eau le vent y est plus fort. Installés dans la voiture, il me faut à peine 15 minutes pour arriver au port, mais comme les garçons sont intenables, je fais quelques détours.

Une fois au sommet de la côte, je vois l'un des plus grands bâtiments navals de l'histoire des États-Unis, l'USS Theodore Roosevelt que je n'ai pas vu depuis maintenant 6 mois… Mon cœur s'emballe à l'idée qu'Edward se trouve à quelques centaines de mètres de nous seulement. L'heure tourne, je me gare à proximité du quai, là, où de nombreuses familles attendent déjà. Je me retourne dans la voiture et donne les ultimes consignes aux garçons : on ne court pas et on reste à côté de moi quoi qu'il arrive. Et surtout on se tient bien et on reste poli.

Nous sommes prêts, en rang d'oignons… comme à chaque fois que ce bateau revient, mais là, c'est la dernière fois, du moins pour Edward. Il va recevoir deux médailles : la Navy Distinguished Service Medal, ainsi que la Navy and Marine Corps Medal. La cérémonie est prévue pour ce soir, je suis encore plus fière de lui.

La passerelle vient d'être engagée et les hauts gradés commencent à descendre pour rejoindre leurs propres familles. Edward, en tant que Sergent Major, ne va pas tarder mais ils sont tellement nombreux portant le même uniforme, que je ne sais plus où regarder.

J'ignore si c'est mon sixième sens ou autre chose mais au moment où il apparaît au bord du quai mes yeux sont automatiquement attirés vers lui.

\- Les enfants, Papa est là, mais vous attendez qu'il vous donne l'autorisation de le rejoindre, d'accord?

Je quitte mon mari du regard pour observer les garçons, le sourire que je vois sur leur visage n'a rien à envier à l'expression qui dit "avoir le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles".

Je redirige mon regard vers l'homme de ma vie qui avance rapidement vers nous. Avec son treillis réglementaire, ses rangers bien cirées et sa casquette qui recouvre ses cheveux courts, il est habillé comme les autres pourtant c'est mon homme le plus beau. J'ai du mal à contenir mon excitation ainsi que celle des garçons.

Il s'arrête à deux mètres de nous et ouvre grand les bras. Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues et les enfants attendent mon simple hochement de tête pour courir dans les bras de leur papa. Je les suis, tranquillement, en faisant semblant d'ignorer que les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent subitement quand les magnifiques yeux de mon mari plongent dans les miens. Un pas de plus et je suis dans ses bras ; la tête dans son cou et les mains dans son dos, je le serre si fort dans mes bras que je sens des petites mains me pousser, oups, mes garçons !

Edward se détache de moi avec délicatesse et pose aussitôt ses mains sur le petit ventre rond qui héberge notre fille. Je suis en effet, enceinte de 6 mois, depuis sa dernière visite, la dernière nuit avant son départ si mes calculs sont bons. Je pense que cette nuit sera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.

Flash-back

Le départ d'Edward est toujours un crève-cœur pour moi et les garçons, je me demande Sans cesse si c'est la dernière fois que l'on se voit. Je suis peut-être un peu égoïste mais je déteste le voir partir. J'attends bien sagement sur le lit en brossant mes cheveux que mon homme ait fini de dire au revoir aux enfants.

J'ai simplement hâte de lui dire au revoir à ma façon pour qu'il se souvienne que sa femme l'attend à la maison et qu'il a intérêt de rentrer entier.

Je sais qu'il est dans la pièce avant même de l'entendre, j'ai un radar spécial Edward !

Je sais aussi qu'il attend de savoir dans quel état d'esprit je suis avant de m'approcher.

J'ai souvent été en colère ou seulement abattue lors de ses départs, ce soir je suis juste résignée. Et je veux qu'il parte serein pour être concentré sur le terrain. Je le regarde par-dessus mes cils et lui lance un sourire ravageur, j'entends son soupir de soulagement lorsque nos yeux se croisent.

Il s'approche de moi en retirant son t-shirt par le col, ses magnifiques abdos m'apparaissent, je me lève et le serre fort dans mes bras, comme pour me fondre en lui, les quelques poils du haut de sa poitrine me chatouillent le bout du nez.

Edward en profite pour m'attraper par les fesses et me soulève légèrement pour que mes jambes s'enroulent autour de sa taille. Ses douces lèvres sont déjà sur les miennes alors que la passion se déchaîne en moi. Excitée, je me frotte sans vergogne contre lui, je le sens déjà bien dur pour moi.

Nous savons tous les deux où tout ça va nous mener et je sais qu'il va tellement me manquer à compter de demain, que je ne peux pas me retenir. Je gémis, déjà prête pour lui, alors que sa langue descend le long de mon cou jusqu'à ma clavicule.

Pendant ce temps-là, mes mains ne restent pas inactives, je me bats avec mon t-shirt (enfin le t-shirt d'entraînement d'Edward que je porte pour dormir) pour le retirer et lui montrer que je ne porte absolument rien en dessous et que je suis juste prête pour lui. Edward nous fait faire un quart de tour pour me plaquer contre le mur et se colle contre moi. Étant déjà entièrement nue, je m'attaque à son short pendant que sa langue s'approche lentement mais sûrement de ma poitrine qui se tend vers lui, réclamant son attention. Ma tête bascule d'elle-même vers l'arrière, mon dos se cambre pour lui laisser le champ libre.

Nos gémissements remplissent la pièce, il ne faut que peu de temps à Edward pour se redresser et me regarder droit dans les yeux. Il me souffle un "je t'aime Bella" et entre en moi, lentement.

L'effet est instantané chez moi, il me remplit entièrement, il me connaît comme personne, mieux que moi-même.

Il ne bouge pas pendant quelques secondes, pour me laisser le temps de m'habituer à cette intrusion, agréable certes mais intrusion quand même. Puis lorsque je commence à me tortiller pour lui faire comprendre que je suis prête, que j'en veux plus mon Edward prend les choses en main. Il se met aussitôt à bouger frénétiquement, me coinçant entre le mur et son corps musclé. Ses lèvres sont sur les miennes, sa langue dans ma bouche, certainement pour que je ne réveille pas toute la maison avec mes cris de plaisir.

Je suis sa marionnette, mon corps lui appartient entièrement, il peut faire de moi ce qu'il veut. Je sens la boule du plaisir monter lentement en moi. De plus en plus forte, je sens la chaleur irradier chaque fibre de mon être. Ses coups de reins m'emmènent toujours plus loin, toujours plus haut. Mais Edward sait que j'ai besoin de plus, seule une légère stimulation me fera jouir pour lui, alors sa main glisse sur mon corps, passe sur mon sein en une douce caresse, longe mon ventre et arrive exactement là où je l'attends, où j'ai besoin de lui. Une légère caresse, une minuscule pression, à peine plus qu'un frôlement sur mon bourgeon gonflé et me voilà partie dans un monde de plaisir que seul nous deux connaissons. Edward me suit rapidement mais je suis incapable d'y prêter réellement attention, tellement cet orgasme est fort, intense, me transportant dans un autre univers.

Je me blottis contre lui et je sens mon homme vaciller, ses jambes faiblissent sous mon poids. Edward a juste le temps de nous retourner vers le lit, avant de s'effondrer au milieu du matelas. Nous échangeons un regard avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire!

\- Wahou mon cœur, je vieillis, c'est plus de mon âge, me dit-il après un moment.

Je rigole car c'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé mais je ne le lui avouerai pas.

Edward se serre contre moi en posant sa tête sur ma poitrine, il écoute mon cœur battre. Il adore ce son, d'après ses dires c'est la plus belle des mélodies. Pour une fois je ne dis rien et profite simplement de l'instant présent.

Edward me surprend à parler d'une voix si basse que je dois tendre l'oreille vers lui pour entendre ce qu'il dit.

\- Bella?

\- Oui mon ange…

Je lui caresse les cheveux d'une main et laisse l'autre courir librement le long de son dos.

\- Tu sais, j'ai pris une décision.

Mon cœur s'emballe en se demandant de quoi il parle. Il doit l'entendre mais il ne bouge pas et ne dit rien.

\- Laquelle? l'encouragé-je d'une voix douce, la voix que j'utilise pour parler aux enfants, pour les rassurer ou les apaiser après un cauchemar.

\- Demain, c'est la dernière fois que je pars. J'en ai marre, à chaque départ c'est comme si on arrachait une partie de moi. Je n'en peux plus, je veux arrêter.

Dire que je suis surprise serait mentir, je le sentais venir. Mais je ne l'ai pas poussé, j'ai attendu, patiemment. Ma réaction va être difficile à montrer, je veux en même temps sauter de joie face à cette merveilleuse nouvelle que j'espère depuis si longtemps mais en même temps je voulais tellement que cette décision vienne de lui, sans pression. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que j'attendais ça… même si d'un certain coté c'était le cas. Je me dépêche de lui répondre car son regard vient de se planter dans le mien et je sais qu'il attend un retour de ma part.

\- Ohhhhh mon ange… Tu es sûr ?

\- Bien sûr que j'en suis certain ! me dit-il avec véhémence.

Je lui caresse la joue pour l'apaiser, il se radoucit et je sens toute l'insécurité qu'il ressent émaner de lui.

\- Alors tu fais de moi une femme très heureuse mon chéri, la plus heureuse du monde, répété-je en le regardant dans les yeux pour lui faire passer toute ma sincérité et tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour lui. Je sais que c'est une grande décision pour toi et tu sais que je te soutiendrai quoi que tu veuilles faire, mon cœur.

\- Je t'aime tellement ma Bella, tu as fait de moi l'homme que je suis, et je pense qu'il est temps d'arrêter les déploiements. Je sais qu'ils te pèsent, qu'ils deviennent plus compliquer à gérer pour toi. Fini de faire mumuse en mer, je veux voir grandir mes garçons et s'épanouir ma femme. Mon supérieur est déjà au courant de mes intentions et il me propose un poste d'instructeur pour les nouvelles recrues, ici, sur la base. Qu'en penses-tu?

\- Wahou, c'est une décision mûrement réfléchie Edward… Et je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée… tu restes sur le terrain en rentrant à la maison tous les soirs… ça me va, je suis partante.

Je crois qu'il est impossible d'enlever le sourire scotché sur mes lèvres, j'en profite pour faire une petite pirouette et je me retrouve à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

Edward a le visage radieux, épanoui, son regard est éblouissant, il a pris la bonne décision. Il ne la regrettera pas. Je le sais.

Mon doigt glisse le long de ses pectoraux jusque son nombril, je le sens retenir sa respiration, je le connais tellement bien, autant qu'il me connaît.

\- Je t'aime Edward, je suis contente de ta décision, et je suis fière de toi. Maintenant, tu n'as plus qu'à ramener ton joli petit cul sain et sauf à la fin de ta dernière mission.

\- Mon joli petit cul hein? me sourit-il, ravi du compliment.

Et juste comme ça, nous avons fait l'amour quatre fois de plus cette nuit-là, nous avons parlé, j'ai pleuré, j'ai ri et nous n'avons pas dormi.

Et surtout, nous avons conçu notre fille.

Fin du Flashback

Mon mari a du deviner où se sont évadées mes pensées car ses yeux brillent et il me fait son fameux sourire en coin. Que j'ai hâte de me retrouver en tête à tête avec lui, mais il va encore falloir être patient pour y arriver.

Edward prend son lourd bagage et le passe sur son épaule puis il enlace Sam et le fait avancer vers la voiture, je les suis avec les jumeaux. Bien sûr en homme digne de ce nom, il reprend le volant, soi-disant parce que ça lui a manqué, alors que je suis presque sûr qu'il n'aime pas ma conduite.

En arrivant chez nous, je constate que toutes les voitures sont garées dans la rue, je sais que tout le monde l'attend à l'intérieur, la fête peut commencer. Un dernier baiser du bout des lèvres et le voilà happé par la famille. Esmée se jette dans ses bras alors que Carlisle le serre dans une brève étreinte pleine d'amour. Alice fait son Alice et lui saute dessus également pour le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer. Bree, en digne fille de sa mère, fait de même. Heureusement Jasper est beaucoup plus réservé, ça permet à mon cher mari de reprendre un peu son souffle avant qu'Emmett, son meilleur ami, ne l'entraîne dans une grosse étreinte d'ours, suivie d'une gentille petite bise sur la joue de la part de Rosalie. Mes parents, arrivés pendant que j'allais chercher Edward sur le port, ne sont pas en reste non plus ; Charlie lui donne une accolade chaleureuse et Renée le serre fort dans ses bras.

Et juste comme ça, mon monde est parfait, complet.

Notre maison est remplie. Du bruit, du monde, de la cohue, des rires et de l'amour, Edward est revenu et il va rester.

Maintenant, nous devons nous préparer pour la cérémonie de ce soir, j'espère vraiment que ça ne sera pas la dernière fois que je vois mon homme en uniforme d'apparat. Il est tellement HOT.

Pour moi, c'est plus compliqué car les tenues de soirée pour femme enceinte sont difficiles à trouver. Heureusement, Alice a créé une robe juste pour moi. De couleur bleu nuit, elle est confectionnée de telle façon que le drapé tombe par vague sur le devant de la robe en laissant mon dos nu. Elle m'arrive aux chevilles et je la trouve bien adaptée pour ce soir ; pour une fois, mon ventre ne me fera pas ressembler à une pastèque ambulante. Je me refais un chignon, flou cette fois, avec des mèches qui retombent en boucle autour de mon visage, un maquillage naturel et me voilà prête.

Je descends prudemment les escaliers et je vois en premier lieu mes garçons avec leurs sacs sur le dos pour aller dormir chez Rosalie et Emmett, après une suite de recommandations et d'embrassades, ils nous quittent pour la nuit.

Je cherche Edward du regard , il s'est déjà changé et OH MON DIEU ! Bien sûr je le connais, je m'y attends, je l'ai souvent vu vêtu comme ça : même si les galons ont changé, il s'est marié dans ce costume, mais je ne m'y fais toujours pas. Il est magnifique.

Il a son beau costume d'apparat, une longue veste bleue marine avec un col haut enserré et une ceinture blanche avec des boutons en or. En bas il a son pantalon blanc avec une bordure rouge.

Mes yeux remontent au niveau de sa poitrine gauche, où se trouvent ses nombreuses médailles reçues au court de sa carrière et dans quelques heures, il y en aura deux de plus. Il n'a pas besoin de cravate avec ce genre de vêtement, et c'est dommage, j'aime bien quand Edward porte une cravate : c'est comme une flèche qui m'indique la ligne à suivre... Je me mords la lèvre en pensant à tout ce que je pourrai faire si nous étions seuls et que je pouvais suivre cette cravate imaginaire . On mettra ça sur le compte des hormones, associé à la longue absence de mon mari.

Mon homme me ramène sur terre en me saluant, il met sa casquette blanche sous le bras et me fait signe de venir vers lui. Je ne me fais pas prier et rejoins directement ses bras qui n'attendent que moi, je suis sûre qu'il peut voir les étoiles que j'ai dans les yeux.

Nous voilà prêts. Edward a l'air nerveux dans la voiture, j'attrape sa main pour le rassurer un peu.

\- Tout va bien mon chéri ? Des regrets ?

Je me force à poser cette question même si je connais déjà la réponse.

\- Bien sûr que non, me répond-il vivement. C'est juste que je vais me retrouver devant tous les grands responsables, je vais devoir faire des courbettes et jouer l'hypocrite toute la soirée, tu sais que je déteste ça.

\- Oui, je sais, mais dis-toi que c'est la dernière fois où tu es le de l'intérêt de tout le monde, et puis tes hommes seront à tes côtés, tu ne seras pas seul.

\- Ça aussi ça me rend nerveux, de leur dire au revoir, de savoir qu'ils devront compter sur quelqu'un d'autre pour les diriger ou pour les empêcher de devenir des déserteurs, que je n'aurai plus à leur dire "à mon commandement", "arme", "feu"…. C'est con hein Bella, mais c'était mon quotidien, je pense que je suis un peu nostalgique.

\- Mais Edward, ta vie dans la Navy n'est pas terminée, tu arrêtes juste les déplacements et tu ne navigueras plus, mais tu auras encore des hommes à ton service. Le boulot sera juste un peu différent. Tu restes mon sergent major Cullen, mon chéri.

Notre vie changea cette journée-là, en mieux, beaucoup mieux. Mon mari fut le plus beau des marines ce soir-là face à toute notre famille. Il reçut ses médailles avec les honneurs, et six semaines plus tard, il commença son nouveau travail. Et il était très doué d'ailleurs, heureux, et épanoui.

Mais ce qui nous réjouit encore plus fut l'arrivée de Charlotte, 3 jours avant la date prévue. Une belle petite princesse, pour le bonheur de son père, il s'en occupa énormément, tout comme ses frères. Edward se découvrit de nouveaux talents, comme celui d'être père à plein temps !

THE END


End file.
